The CMS supports the research of NIA scientists. A critical focus of this support is training in the humane care and handling of research animals. CMS is responsible for housing and care of research animals and for ensuring their well-being. The animal program and animal laboratory areas are inspected and evaluated at least twice each year by the NIA Animal Care and Use Committee (ACUC), in compliance with federal regulations and guidelines. CMS works to establish firm and consistent resource management while enhancing a collaborative relationship with investigators. These efforts are critical to insure the optimal use of available resources while meeting the needs of the investigators. The training offered through NIA CMS ensures that all animal handling is in compliance with NIA, NIH, and federal regulations and guidelines for the continued assurance of full accreditation by the AAALAC, International. The NIA CMS also develops and/or recommends refinements in humane care and handling and provides training to NIA intramural researchers. Every three years the NIA animal program is assessed by the accrediting organization AAALAC. In 2009, the NIA animal program was conferred continued full accreditation. All NIA research staff using animals are required to complete facility-specific training. This training includes requirements for facility entry, proper animal handling procedures, and other related issues. The NIA APD and ACUC Chairperson also provide updates on new/revised Federal, NIH, and/or NIA animal welfare guidelines at monthly NIA meetings. CMS has commissioned and occupied the new vivarium in the BRC. CMS has developed and is beginning the implementation of a new overall plan for segregation of breeding and experimental animals with the intent of establishing a colony that is free of all known, testable pathogens and to maximize biosecurity within the colony. Design modifications using modular partitions in the large holding rooms at the BRC have been completed and have greatly improved overall management of facility space and has provided additional tools for management of biosecurity. The increases to security are being extended to the entire vivarium space at the BRC as well as to spaces in the GRC. CMS has initiated much needed repairs to facility space and equipment at the GRC. Repairs to the 2nd floor are near completion with the installation of a bulk autoclave. Once the 2nd floor is completed and animals have been relocated from the basement to other holding spaces, repairs in the basement will begin which include the replacement of an old, failing bulk autoclave. CMS is also developing a cryopreservation program. The cryopreservation program will provide additional tools for colony management, biosecurity and recovery of the animal program in the event of a catastrophic event.